


Call to Motion

by Grimmy88



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: AKA Mr. X likes Leon's smell and our boy is understandably freaked out by that, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Foreplay, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One-Sided Attraction, Prostate Milking, Vaginal Sex, but again that's one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy88/pseuds/Grimmy88
Summary: Completed for a Secret Santa Trade between friends.Recently, I wrote a story where Leon was an omega overcome by a stress heat and caught by the alpha Mr. X. In that story I had briefly mentioned Ada’s status was also that of an alpha and my friends wanted to read about HER claiming the sweet rookie instead.And they were absolutely right.Set during the B scenario of REmake 2, I’ve made changes where necessary for the story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Call to Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbraincel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraincel/gifts).



> Dedicated to my beloved Cel, Merry Christmas darling!

Leon S. Kennedy was on the fence regarding his luck. After all, he’d driven right into a zombie apocalypse on his _first day_ on the force. He’d chosen the RPD as refuge for both himself and Claire only to find it overrun by creatures more grotesque and deadly than the shambling corpses clogging the streets. According to the notes lying around there had been some human interference as well, which was the only explanation he could find for all the locked ammo and hidden items.

It didn’t make sense to the rookie because whoever had sabotaged his would-be coworkers put themselves in extreme danger doing so. Leon couldn’t tell who this person had been but judging from his notes he’d been fantasizing about his enacted violence long before the zombies gave him a chance to act on it.

And that was only one person—he might’ve been completely different from the one who’d put all the locks and puzzles into place. Or maybe that had been the people who’d built the art museum originally. Whoever was to blame, it had turned out they’d built an unintentional escape route _underneath_ the big statue in the main hall.

Which had been bad luck once again because to open it he’d been led on a scavenger hunt for keys, medallions, ammo, and any other supplies he could use to keep his intestines on the inside a little longer.

Regardless of those problems, Leon tended to be someone who tried to look on the bright side of things, especially when such a thought process helped keep him sane.

So, the good luck was that, swamped by zombies and monsters as the station was, Claire was still alive according to the note he found in the STARS office. _He_ was still alive and, perilous as everything had been so far, he hadn’t been injured. It was a near thing, but he counted it on the good tally, especially considering those terrifying Lickers he’d faced.

With his positives being what they were, however, he had to admit they did not outweigh the negatives.

Especially when two more _very_ big negatives blindsided him.

The first forced him to spend longer than he should have in the STARS office. Up until that point he’d noticed a bit of a headache, but he’d been blaming it on the adrenaline of fighting for his life while trying to remember the location of locked doors and special codes. With the sweat starting to bead down the side of his face, with a heat burning up through him from his loins upwards, he knew immediately that it was far more than that.

Leon had never been ashamed of being an omega. It was what it was, and so he’d always rolled with the punches. Thing was those punches had never been a stress heat leading to utter immobilization in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.

He’d heard of such things, but obviously had never been in a situation so extreme as to trigger it.

He didn’t know how long he had until he’d be rutting against the floor, begging for release given by any hands but his own.

By _alpha_ hands.

And there were only two possible ways to weather it. One: he could try to hole up somewhere in the hopes that he could force it to pass quickly. Two: he needed to work through it to get the hell out of the city.

There was no telling how bad he’d get, but if he just barricaded himself there was no doubt in his mind that something would eventually get in and kill him in his pleasure-addled stupor. Of course, he could also space out so badly on his journey and trip over his own feet to die in much the same way.

With those two choices, he chose the second.

He wouldn’t—and couldn’t—wait around when the world was literally falling apart outside the door. Not when there were people, like Claire, who he could still help. Not when he had to live so that the world would know what happened in Raccoon City.

His determination had given him the strength he’d needed to step out into the hall. Splattered in blood though it was, he turned to head back towards the library, as indicated by the map. He just hoped the door would open from this side, as it hadn’t earlier when he’d retrieved the medallion from the nearby bust.

And that was where he’d encountered his second _giant_ negative.

_Something_ stepped out from around the blood-soaked corner—something that from afar, at least, could be mistaken for a person. He wasn’t far enough away for that and although this thing was decked out in black leather from shoulder to toe—with a goddamn fedora to top it off—Leon stuttered backwards in alarm.

Recognition shot through him, mind recalling the computer he’d used in the main hall to look through one of the hallway cameras. At least, until this thing had broken it with one massive fist.

This monster was huge, easily standing over seven feet tall. Against all the black its face was ghoulishly white, its skin warped with malformed wrinkles and features frozen stern. Once it saw the cop its upper body lowered as it surged forward, stalking. His footsteps were so heavy and rattling that Leon swore he could feel the thud of them in his chest.

And, just as suddenly as it had started, the giant stopped. Leon’s mind couldn’t comprehend why… at least not until its scent hit him. Even with all the rotting carnage around him the smell was clear: at one point, this monster had been an alpha. Its pheromones were mutated and distorted and so much stronger than they should have been, just like their owner. Above all there was something chemical about it, something wrong and inhuman.

It nearly made him gag.

This thing didn’t feel the same way, apparently, because it inclined its head and drew in a deep, sucking breath through its nostrils.

It took a second, but when realization finally clicked into place in the rookie’s brain, he recoiled in disgust.

“This has to be some kinda sick joke,” he groused.

His voice made the creature straighten out and this time when it began to approach him it did so with one gloved hand outstretched.

And Leon, stomach roiling, turned heel and ran.

Somehow Leon had managed to stay enough ahead of the monstrous alpha to successfully collect all the medallions he needed to get into the lower levels beneath the station. ‘Enough’ hadn’t been _enough_ for his liking, as he’d been able to hear the thumping footsteps of the thing on his tail. It made the cop wonder if his scent wasn’t trailing behind him, sticking in the hallways he traversed, sweet and stark against all the gore.

It was a theory he luckily left behind him once he left the little office hidden under the main statue. He left it even further behind when his wanderings took him through a small power substation. Especially when he was attacked by an even uglier monster than the colossus in the RPD.

The difference was that filling this one with enough lead seemed to get rid of it. For the time being, at least.

That didn’t mean the battle hadn’t tired him both physically and mentally. The hair at his nape was damp and he could feel a flush high in his cheekbones, but the most distracting of symptoms was the heat radiating outward from his loins in desperate waves.

Maybe that was why, after discovering he’d need to find a key card to get out of the garage, he was so slow to turn around. The dog, infected with whatever had turned everyone into a nightmare, had been upon him so fast that even if his reflexes hadn’t been sluggish, he may not have gotten his gun up in time. It took him down onto his back, his pistol clattering just out of reach, though he still tried for it while keeping a frantic hold on the canine’s neck to keep it away from _his_.

“Get off’a me!” he cried, as if his words would have any affect.

They certainly hadn’t on the mutated mutt, but they’d been loud enough to get _someone’s_ attention because the dog let out a pained yelp as part as part of its neck exploded outward from a well-placed gunshot. Its body went with the momentum, landing on its side next to the stunned cop.

“Hey!” a woman called.

Leon raised himself up on his elbows to peer into the darkness at the approaching shadow. Breathlessly, he asked: “Who is that?”

“Stay sharp!” his savior ordered instead.

He turned instinctively to see what she meant and the moment he saw the canine rising again scooped up his gun to feed another bullet into its face. He watched the blood and brain matter pour from the back of its skull for a moment before shifting his weight back over at the sound of approaching heels.

Wary, Leon trained his gun on the woman stepping out from the darkness. Hers was already pointed at him, and with the unsteady shake of his arm, he wasn’t sure his aim would be as true.

“Lower it,” she barked. Then, from one of her pockets, withdrew a wallet that she flipped open for him. “FBI.”

She certainly looked the part with her dark sunglasses and tan trench coat tied firmly around her waist, so Leon did as he was told.

“Sorry,” he said immediately. “Thank you—”

She fired—though he snapped his head around to see that this was just to add more of the monster’s innards to the mixture on the cement.

“—For your help,” he finished, a bit lamely.

Her full lips were quirked in a smirk for only a millisecond, but his eyes centered on it, even when they evened out. She inclined her head a bit at him, her short, black hair fanning out a bit against her cheek as she did so.

“Surprised you made it this far,” the agent commented, turning from him.

Hurriedly the rookie rose to his feet. “FBI, huh? What’s going on here?”

“Sorry,” she called, though to him it sounded half sung. “That information’s classified.”

Dumbstruck by the almost-cliché words, Leon gaped after the sway of her hips. “Where you goin’?”

The woman stopped and spun back around to him slowly. It disturbed the air around her, swirled it into the space between them. Leon did well not to physically react from it because, although he’d suspected from her domineering tone, her scent confirmed her status as an alpha.

A particularly good-smelling alpha, at that… but the cop didn’t want to let himself think on that. Nor did he want to think on how beautiful she was, even with half her face obscured.

“Do yourself a favor: _stop_ asking questions and get the hell out of here.” She leveled him with a stern gaze he felt sear straight through his gut before nodding at the gate behind them. He bowed his head a little, glancing away and then back to her, but she was already clicking towards another door in the back of the garage.

Reluctant to let another living human walk away so easily, especially one who could potentially answer the hundreds of questions he had, Leon followed.

“Wait! I’m not done talking to you!”

Unfortunately, once he opened the door that had shut in his face, the agent was nowhere to be seen. Even her scent was all but gone, so he followed the natural curve of the hallway until he found himself in the middle of the holding cells, each of them filled with zombified criminals. Leon kept to the middle eying their attempts to reach out at him, until a new smell distracted him from their fate.

Cigarettes.

It turned out, he, Claire, and this agent weren’t the only people still left alive in the city, let alone the police station. A reporter, judging by the trajectory of their conversation, had survived by the ‘misfortune’ of being imprisoned by the chief of police. Leon had hesitated when the man had asked to be freed—he didn’t know if the chief was still alive or what his reasoning had been to lock the guy away. Besides that, the overwhelming smell of beta and _fear_ emanating from between the bars didn’t convince the rookie that the right course of action would be letting someone obviously unprepared for the chaos outside to rush off to a painful death.

It was a practical decision, and yet he should’ve remembered there was nothing practical about his surroundings or situation. The reporter had been babbling in terror, which was justified the moment a leather-clad arm broke through the solid, cinder-block wall behind him. The strength it took for that alone…needless to say the moment its giant hand got a hold of the guy’s face it lifted him effortlessly. All it needed to do was clench its fist and it silenced his panicked screams with a wet crunch.

Leon had managed to lift his gun, but without any target to shoot, let his arms fall back down uselessly.

He steadied himself with one hand against a bar. “Oh my god.” And listened to his stalker’s thumping footsteps dissipate.

But there were new footsteps to his left and, shaken, he aimed yet again. “Who is that?!”

The agent walked into the dim emergency lights streaming from the cell. “It’s just me, so you can put that thing away.” She nodded at his already lowered gun.

“I don’t even know what happened—it just happened so quick,” he explained as she approached the bars to peer inside. He wasn’t sure whether to try to tell her about the huge, humanoid monster following him through the precinct. Then again, with the evidence before her and everything else she’d seen, there was a good chance she’d believe him.

“I told you to get outta here,” she said, leveling him with an even look even with the obstruction of her sunglasses. “You wouldn’t wanna end up like Ben, would you?”

“You knew him?”

She crossed her arms. “He was an informant. Had information of use to my investigation.”

“So, what he said was true?”

The agent didn’t answer, distracted by her disappointment. She turned from him quickly, her jacket flaring out at the speed of it. He caught the temptation of her strong scent again and it made him step after her to catch the crook of her elbow.

“Hey, you can’t keep walking away from me!”

She pulled her arm free with a displeased frown.

A little frantic but feeling more than justified he fanned his arms out a bit. “I don’t even know your name!” After a beat where he tried to regain his composure through a deep breath, he introduced himself first: “I’m Leon Kennedy.”

She regarded him, her chin up high and it was as if he could feel every movement of her eyes although he couldn’t see them. Then she took one perfunctory sniff of the air. What she smelled led her to pull the sunglasses from her face.

And he’d been right—she was _beautiful_.

“You need to find a way out, _Leon_. Before it’s too late.”

He let out a little breath and looked to the cell. “Only way out is that shutter,” he told her, “and _that’s_ the only key card.”

The woman canted her head to follow his gaze. Leon looked at the build of the bars blocking them, curling his fingers around one as he glanced around the room. There was an electrical panel nearby, but the one thing he could discern from his inspection was that it was missing at least two parts.

“Power’s out down here,” he added in a mutter. He tapped his fingers against the wall. “We’re missing some pieces.”

“You’ve been in the station, right? Any idea where they are?” the agent asked. “Because by the smell of it, you’re running out of time.”

He felt his shoulders fall. “Didn’t see them… but there’re still locked doors I couldn’t get into.” He turned back to her and tried to look surer than he felt. “I’ll find it and bring it back. You should find someplace safe to wait.”

This seemed to amuse her and then she was analyzing his face once again. Then her gaze drifted to his neck and downwards. She shifted her weight from one heeled foot to another and pressed her lips together.

“Before the stress heat hit you, you could’ve,” she assessed. “Going alone _now_ could get you killed.”

“I’ve managed so far.”

“Well, now you don’t _have_ to, do you?” she simpered.

“You’ll help?” Leon asked, letting the hope encourage a smile out of him.

“Need the key card as much as you. Name’s Ada.”

Leon chuckled and flipped the fringe out of his face, relieved. “Nice to meet you.”

Their foray back into the RPD was worryingly quiet. He’d tried to tell Ada everything he’d seen and fought on his first pass through the station. She didn’t bat an eye about zombies, considering how many she must have seen, not to mention the dogs they’d had to put down together before they’d found the first boxed electrical part. News of the Lickers hadn’t pleased her, but it was his description of his giant stalker that caused more outward alarm.

However, no matter how hard he strained, he could not hear the monster’s footsteps in the distance. That was probably for the best as more Lickers had shown up in hallways he’d thought he’d cleared. Luckily, two guns proved better against them than one when they were forced to fight rather than tiptoe to safety. With a new key and crank under his belt, they’d started checking places he hadn’t been able to get into before. They were making such good, interrupted progress that there was a part of him that was growing hopeful that Trenchy had gotten lost in the lower regions of the station.

With how much hotter he was feeling under his uniform with every step, Leon would need that luck. Or at least a gargantuan lead.

But he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t enjoying the company. Not only did he feel more useful and assured protecting someone—and thus more stable—but he was grateful to have someone watching his back in turn. Though she’d been standoffish at the beginning (and Leon truly couldn’t blame her for that with the insanity around them), Ada proved not only capable, but quick-witted.

He supposed there was nothing that could make two strangers more comfortable with one another than fighting to stay alive, because they’d even started trading compliments and dry quips when the coast was clear enough to do so.

Leon had even gotten a few bemused smiles out of her.

She graced him with another after a duo of zombies had burst from what could only be the boiler room. The cop’s first bullet had caused one of their heads to _explode_ and with how unrestrained he was feeling both physically and mentally, he laughed at it. After they downed the other easily enough, there was no hiding the curve of her lips.

He couldn’t pretend he didn’t like to see it… nor could he deny the way he followed her scent more than anything else as she led the way into the small area.

There was a room to the side, in which they found another of the big metal containers that littered the station. He went to that first in hope of more supplies while she stepped towards her own object of interest: a key in the shape of a club. The last they needed.

She held it between two of her gloved fingers to show him and he grinned at her. She quirked her brows up and slipped it into one of her pockets, crossing to stand beside him so she could look into the box.

“Anything we can use?” The question was rhetorical because she leaned down to see for herself.

Leon made room for her, but not as much as he should have. Her scent already had him a bit lightheaded with the close proximity of the room, but now he was caught off guard with the fact that he could discern the different parts of it. The subtlety of her fading shampoo, the tinge of sweat and perfume mingling together, but above all the _dominance_ of her pheromones, exquisite and celestial.

He wasn’t exactly sure why his mind came up with the second descriptor; it wasn’t as if he’d smelled the stars before or anything. Maybe he equated it as such because of the way she was taking everything in stride, as if she were making a thousand calculations to counteract whatever came next. That calmness, that assuredness made him feel like the darkest nights had, miles and miles away from any populated place where there’d been no light pollution to block out the dusting of purples and blues, twinkling galaxies over.

They were cool and constant, yet unattainable. And though billions of people could see them, something about those serene moments had felt only for him. There’d been a weight to those experiences, a need and yearning for something indescribable and impossible.

He felt it now.

He was embarrassed by the gravity of his thoughts, but not nearly as much as he was when Ada turned her face to him. Her expression was knowing, disregarding the fact that he’d been openly scenting her as evidenced by his flared nostrils. Caught, he felt his face warm to match the rest of his body.

To his surprise, she didn’t look annoyed or even put out. No, she canted her head again and smelled _him_ in turn. Unlike him, though, she seemed to keep her wits about her.

“Smell good enough to risk a zombie biting you while you’re distracted?” she asked, almost teasingly.

“Sorry,” he said immediately.

“You can’t help it.” Carefully, she cupped the side of his face. It was a measuring touch, meant to gauge the rate of his fever, but still he flinched from it as violently as he might a slap. Not because it pained him, but because of how much her skin had felt akin to balm.

She frowned. “You’re burning up… Can you hold on until we get out of here?”

Leon nodded. “I’m not gonna leave you in here all alone. I can make it…” He matched her expression then, thinking on the weight of his hormones and the truth they needed to face. “I don’t know about once we get outside… If I’m holding you back—”

“Don’t go playing hero on me, rookie,” Ada ordered. “We get outside first, _then_ we worry about what comes after.”

He didn’t want to put her in danger. The thought of it made him feel more nauseous than any of the corpses he’d seen, walking or otherwise. But he couldn’t argue with her, not with the stern tone she’d set into her voice.

He didn’t want to anyway. He just wanted to listen. To trust.

Despite his needs, it was barely two minutes before he _was_ putting her in danger. The moment they extinguished the fire in the second-floor eastern hallway with the intention of crawling passed the debris of the fallen helicopter, his pursuer decided to help them out by lifting the melted obstruction with _one arm_.

Leon blanched at the sight and instinctively put out his arm to push his new partner back. This drew the monster’s attention and its eyes fell on him. They widened, as if in recognition. Then they moved beyond him to settle on Ada. Immediately the mutated alpha sniffed the air.

And then its head snapped down and its eyes narrowed, as if the agent were wearing a giant bullseye in place of her jacket.

That both startled and angered the rookie enough to cock his gun up and fire.

It wasn’t a well-aimed shot, that much was clear when it went high, missing his target’s temple to sail harmlessly upwards, whisking the fedora from Trenchy’s head. There was a beat afterwards, as if the giant was registering what had just occurred. Its face didn’t show any emotion and it was too hard to smell its pheromones over the stench of smoke and melted metal. The annoyance became clear enough in its movements, notably when he lifted one fist to the side of his white jaw and pushed in to angle his skull enough for his neck to _crack_.

The loud pop had Ada hooking her hand in the crook of his elbow and pulling. He pivoted, his wet shoes squeaking against the floorboards as he doubled back out into the rain after her. It had been falling for a while, but they were able to put space between them and the giant without slipping. With the ladder they’d used to descend onto the roof having broken under his weight, the pair was trapped as the monster stomped after them.

“Fan of yours, I take it,” Ada quipped, though she was anything but amused.

Leon didn’t want to confess to something that could’ve very well been his imagination, no matter how much it looked as though the thing’s attention had been on _her_ after he’d scented them. “That’s the thing that got Ben.”

The colossus punched the door open, ducking under it to regard them. After a beat it stepped out in long strides, beelining right for the other alpha.

“Ada!” Leon shouted.

“Run!” She returned. Another order, though this time he didn’t follow it immediately. Not until she was fluidly dodging a punch that would have broken her in half and slipping around the creature as if the whole encounter had been telegraphed.

With adrenaline spiking both his heart rate and the temperature of his fever, Leon fell to step with the agent as they ran back into the building and down the hall. She made to keep following it, so he was the one to catch her arm in their little rotation.

“There was a door downstairs,” she reminded him hurriedly.

“The interrogation rooms,” Leon informed her, panting as he pulled her out the side stairwell door. “He’s too close.” He had to struggle to keep his breath as they galloped down the stairs. At the bottom he tried to visualize the station from the map he’d attempted to memorize earlier. “The other door in the west hallway—it’s the Records room, I think… If—if they kept any supplies or important items anywhere, it would be there. It’s closest to where they were hunkered down. We gotta go there _now_.”

“Got it,” she answered, shouldering open the door to lead the way now that he was visibly flagging after their intense encounter.

He managed to keep one to two steps behind her as she ran, ignoring the zombies that were attracted by their noise enough to spill in from the destroyed windows. They had to slow their sprints once they approached the aforementioned hall because more Lickers had found their way onto its walls—or they had _formed_ there during their absence. They followed the pair slowly down the hall, attracted to the clicking of Ada’s heels, but the pair managed to unlock the door without injury and collect the items inside.

And he’d been right: inside they found a jack handle.

From there it was a convoluted blur—they expended a flash grenade to escape the Lickers, ran upstairs to plug the jack into place in the library, and then moved the bookcases into place so they could run _across_ them. This gave them access to the third floor of the main hall and in the first room they came upon—the station’s famous bell tower—they plugged in a giant cog they’d fortunately decided to keep earlier… all to obtain the final electrical piece needed for their original goal.

He was drained, exhausted, and cursing the idea of plugs as they found an alternate way back down to the east hallway. He and Ada had cleared the three zombies that had cropped up in their way earlier, and their decision had been a smart one that allowed them to race right back down and into the garage where they’d initially met. They slowed as they neared the shutter.

“I’ve got some supplies in this truck,” Ada informed him, pointing to one of the SWAT vehicles. “Can you handle the key card?”

He nodded, not wanting to let her down. She straightened her lips but nodded him on and he went, glancing once over his shoulder just as he got to the cell block door to watch her form disappear inside the truck.

He was limping as he passed between the cells, yet still he tried to pick up the pace. He was mortified by how the speed made the rub of his holster straps against his inner thigh sent little jolts of arousal through his gut. Worse still the friction was tight and dangerously close to his increasingly sensitive crotch. It was distracting, even with the power panel parts weighing him down as a reminder of his objective.

Leon had to pause at the power box. Resting one arm against the concrete wall, he withdrew one of the electrical plugs from his pocket. He fumbled with it, his grip just as slippery as his forehead…just as slippery as he was starting to feel _all over_.

He was careful about plugging it into place and even more careful when withdrawing the second part. Embarrassingly, it took him longer than it should have to connect the wires, but in his defense his brain felt like it was broiling in his skull. Each movement pulled at some sensitized part of his body and he was panicked by just how much _more_ he felt.

He knew it was a result of his spiking anxiety, knew it wasn’t something he could reverse, knew it would only get worse, especially if he had to face off against the gargantuan alpha yet again.

The reporter’s crushed skull didn’t exactly help temper his unease when Leon had to pluck the sought-after key card off his corpse. Something was sticking out of one of his inner pockets, catching Leon’s eye. He took it, along with a note that finally put a name to the giant monstrosity that had been stalking him. _Tyrant_.

Maybe both were things Ada could use.

He surveyed the rest of the cell as the conversation on the tape player ran its course. He’d doubled back the way he came by the end of it, unable to make much sense of the exchange. The rookie was startled from his curiosity when the power that he restored finally booted to the rest of the holding area.

Immediately, all the cells unlocked, doors opening almost forcibly for the racket they made.

“That’s not good,” Leon said needlessly. The zombies spilled out almost instantly and turned to follow the last target they’d seen. Him.

The omega cursed and took a step back, his eyes catching on a release lever under a red light to his left. With few options, he lunged towards it, opening the gate just next to it, and a safer path. He tried to follow it as fast as he could, but yet again, skidded to a halt when he turned the corner.

The monster—Tyrant—was blocking his way out, menacing and _fast_ as it lunged towards him.

“Gimme a break!” Leon snarled.

Between the zombies behind him, this behemoth in front of him, and his own waning sanity, the cop chose to go forward. He could feel the grimace on his face put there by not only the dilemma but the chemical-laden pheromones he’d have to rush through to get back to Ada. Thinking on her, he figured his best bet was trying the same trick she had pulled on the roof. He didn’t want to waste the last two flash grenades he had left because eventually those zombies were going to be upon him and he had very limited means to get rid of such a crowd.

The difference was Trenchy wasn’t trying to punch him in half like he’d attempted with the rival alpha. He was reaching out for the omega, almost expectantly.

Leon fired into his shoulder and, taking advantage of the thing’s surprise, skirted the wall and broke out into a sprint—or the closest he could get. The tactic ended up working so well that he got around the zombies that had turned yet again at the sound of his gunfire. His footing held true and he was able to slam his weight into the door and run to freedom.

He was caught up in the euphoria of that, of getting to the key card reader and then into the SWAT truck before the monsters followed them through the door that he apparently forgot all about the Tyrant’s strength.

Instead of following the rookie, Trenchy decided to take a short cut right _through_ the cement wall between them.

Leon managed to stop himself in time, staring up at the huge figure in gaping shock. He meant to step back, but he was well within range of the creature and it exemplified this by snatching the front of his vest and using it to haul him up into the air.

Panicked, the omega slapped his hands to that thick wrist and started kicking. Neither action bothered the Tyrant enough to release its prey. It simply dragged him closer so that its milky, dead eyes could search its prey's face. Then, just as before, it sniffed him, sucking up the scent of his stress heat with deep, noisy inhales.

Stomach curling, Leon turned away.

The sound of an engine firing to life made him open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed. The brights of the SWAT truck were on and shining almost painful into his retinas, but still he stared as the vehicle shifted out of park and into drive. Then it was rushing towards them.

The Tyrant looked at the last moment and received thousands of pounds of speeding metal knocking him off his feet and right back into his monster-shaped hole in the wall. The monster apparently hadn’t wanted Leon to get hurt because at the last second he’d all but thrown the rookie safely aside, though truthfully Ada had angled the truck precisely enough that he didn’t suspect he would’ve been hurt regardless.

Though he was a bit banged up, and a little more than warm on the inside, Leon rose with a start. His heartrate only settled when Ada hopped out of the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind her, no worse for wear.

“Ada,” he breathed, relieved.

“Can’t decide if this is getting old or not,” she commented in that smugly teasing tone of hers. “Saving your ass, that is. That’s twice now.”

Slowly, he got to his feet, though he had to hook an arm around his middle for the sudden wave of need that overcame him at the sight of her.

“Didn’t know you were keeping score,” he replied quietly.

“Leon,” she said, voice evening out at the state of him. “This isn’t a contest, we need to—”

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of groaning metal. The SWAT truck shifted beside them and Leon hopped away, instantly withdrawing his handgun to point it at where Trenchy was pushing the vehicle off himself.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Nothing dies down here,” Ada added, disgruntled. Out of his peripheral he could see her snatch something out of her coat pocket. It was small and black and the moment it made a clicking sound he instinctively covered his head.

The truck exploded, jumping a bit as the explosives laced through it detonated. The force of it stilled the Tyrant yet again.

Leon’s head snapped to Ada, a goofy grin overtaking his features.

She quirked her eyebrows at him in acknowledgement. “I take it you have the key card.”

“Yeah,” he confirmed. “And this. I was hoping you could explain what’s on it.” He rummaged around in his pocket and tossed the tape recorder to her. “When did you have time--?”

“I came in with some supplies,” she said, catching the little object easily. “Department knew something bad was going to go down… we just didn’t expect _this_. Shame, too. We could’ve used those supplies.”

“Well,” he murmured, limping closer, “I appreciated it.”

Ada nodded and looked from the tape recorder to the truck. “That thing was very interested in you.” She sounded uncomfortable.

The rookie frowned and changed his trajectory towards the card reader. “I don’t wanna think about it.”

The agent followed. “…Have any of the other monsters acted like that?”

“No.” His voice was gruff, but he hated that she’d noticed. He tightened the arm he had around himself, trying to will away another wave of yearning that overtook him.

“It used to be human,” she informed him, stepping up to the shutter. “An _alpha_. Whatever they did to change it… they didn’t change _that_.”

“They?” he asked, voice breathy, feeling as though his mind were only catching half of her words. He wondered why it was getting so worse so _quickly_ now. Why he tried to put the key card into place but found himself falling to a knee instead.

He couldn’t help the groan that bubbled out of his throat.

Ada scooped up the fallen card and pushed it into its slot. Then she placed a cool hand on the back of his neck and when he looked at her, he saw that she had removed her gloves.

“We need to get you out of here,” she said. “I don’t trust that this thing’s dead… and he’s gonna keep coming after you, especially now that you smell like another alpha.”

He tried to flick the hair out of his eyes. “That means he’s gonna be after you, too, Ada. You need to get as far away as—”

“What did I say about being a hero?” she demanded as she reached out for him. “Don’t argue with me again.”

Leon puffed out a laugh, weak though it was, and hooked his hand into hers. “Yes, ma’am.”

As much as he’d wanted, the cop did _not_ try to convince Ada to leave him again once they were safely inside an empty apartment building. They’d built a hasty barricade against the door of their chosen apartment in case anything wandered too close. Still, a part of him hoped she _would_ go—she was far more important than he ever could be in bringing justice to the people who had caused this mess.

The bigger part of him was grateful and, embarrassingly, enamored that she’d chosen to stay.

The enamored part was helped along immensely when she peeled off her jacket and scarf as she listened to the reporter’s interview. Her head was inclined towards the little player in consideration, and Leon could freely watch from where he was curled up on the bed as one pale arm, and then another, was revealed.

Underneath the medium-sized trench coat she wore a red cocktail dress, tight and slightly ruffled where it hugged her hips and upper thighs. It was low cut, so much so that her black bra poked out, notably the part with a decorative little bow resting neatly in the ‘v’ created by the neckline. Somehow her pantyhose weren’t ripped… at least as far as he could tell, and he definitely would have noticed, memorizing the perfect curve of her legs as he was.

On her shoulders she wore a holster for her gun, an easier way to conceal it when going undercover. She stripped this away, too, and tossed it onto a nearby dresser as the tape came to an end. Leon had been staring so intently at the way her skin had moved, the way her shoulders had pivoted, the rise and fall of her breasts that he hadn’t noticed her eyes on him.

She was smirking at him, knowing and almost cheeky.

And as blissed out as he was feeling with something soft against his back and her stardust smell in his nose and soul, he gave her a goofy smile back.

Then he caught himself. “Sorry,” he whispered because he couldn’t manage anything louder. He tried to turn away, mortified as he was, but the movement was a mistake for how his engorged erection shifted against the inside of his pants and then the mattress itself. He buried his face into the blankets in the hopes that it would muffle his gasp.

He felt the bed dip behind him, and he curled in on himself more, ashamed for how wild her proximity was making him feel. Ashamed for lusting so deeply and hotly for someone he’d just met. For someone he’d come to respect and admire in the span of a few hours.

She deserved better than that.

“Ada,” he croaked. “Please, go.”

Her fingers slid up into the hair at the back of his scalp, stroking through the strands despite their dampness.

“Quiet, Leon,” she murmured, almost directly into his ear. It made him shiver and instinctively he uncurled a bit, tilting his head towards her touch. Slowly he rolled onto his side, and as he straightened out, she pressed up against him, her breasts against his upper back and her hips against his lower. Like her, he had stripped off his more cumbersome attire: his vest, holsters, elbow and knee pads, and shoes so it was an easy thing to feel the heat of her along his spine.

He trembled openly to feel both the soft and muscular parts of her, tempted to reach back and touch one of her legs, to draw it up over his side so he could cocoon in her warmth.

Maybe she was reading his mind or maybe she just knew what he needed because one of her knees pressed between his thighs and the hand that had been in his hair slipped down over his side. The palm of it flattened against one of his pectorals and she pressed all the tighter to him.

He could feel her breath dance across his pulse point, but when her nose pressed against it, he had to wonder if he’d fallen headfirst into a dream.

Unhurriedly, she scented at his neck, breathy and deep. He held still for her, afraid to breathe in turn in case it covered up the sound of her exploration. Her nose skimmed down the side of his neck, stopping above where it joined into his shoulder. She had to pull her hand back up to move his shirt aside and this time when she moved back in her lips skimmed his skin.

Leon tensed, fisting his hand in the blankets.

Ada came off his neck with a contented little sigh, as if she’d just stepped out into the countryside on a spring day. That sent his mind spinning and he tried to keep up with the reality of having the agent pressed against him and what it meant for all their earlier interactions.

Did Ada like his smell as much as he liked hers? Had her reason for helping him been more than just practicality? Was her discomfort with the Tyrant’s interest in him because _she’d_ been interested? Had the two alphas been considered each other rivals?

In his state, Leon couldn’t pretend that all of these questions didn’t excite him more than he’d ever been in his life. It was such an easy thing to think with Ada there, hand running down the length of his arm to draw it back. Her fingers were slender, especially compared to his own, but she still hooked them through his with a strength he obeyed. Carefully, she freed him of his glove, throwing it somewhere carelessly behind her. Then she rewarded him by closing his palm over her hip.

“Ada,” he begged.

She left it there so she could pull his shoulder back, exposing his neck once again so she could put her lips and teeth against him.

He pulled her hip, and she went with the motion, rocking into him as she worked his skin. He undulated with her, needing to touch her, needing her to continue her mouth’s assault. After a bit she flicked her tongue over her marks and moved from him. He wanted to keep her there, but released his hold on her hip, embarrassed by how eager he was.

Ada shuffled a bit and then urged him to do so, too, until he lay on his back. He tried to look up at the ceiling rather than her face, but she reached out again, turning him by his chin. When their eyes met, she pushed the wet fringe away from his forehead.

“Ada,” he whispered yet again because he liked the weight of her name on his tongue. “You don’t have to… I can’t ask you to…”

“Leon,” she murmured, a soft rebuke. She picked up his other arm to divest that hand of its glove. She considered the skin she found there for a moment and then brought it across to her lap. Slowly, while maintaining eye contact, she guided him under her skirt and _between_ where her thighs were pressed together. With the pads of her fingers, she placed his against her panties.

Words became impossible for him, his mind whiting out and his loins twitching at her boldness. He didn’t even know if arguments were worth it because under his fingers, she was soaking wet and with every beat of her heart it felt as though she grew more so. Timidly, he slipped his fingers through it.

Ada gave a little sound of pleasure and pivoted the angle of her hips to make his exploration easier. Then she leveled him with those dark eyes.

“I want it, Leon.”

Convinced and _excited_ , he licked his lips and traced over the curve of her, trying to feel what he could of her more sensitive parts through both pantyhose and silk. Her eyes went half-lidded and downcast, her focus on the movement of her hips and thighs as she tried to give him more room to please her. He watched her face through it, liking the way she smiled without realizing, liking the way her eyebrows betrayed her enjoyment of each little sensation.

For long moments he touched her, his fingers rubbing in a gentle search. She anchored herself with one hand on his chest, leaning her weight upon him so she could roll with him. She was giving tiny little moans, her lips parted just enough to give them sound. Leon wanted to kiss them from her, surged up to do so, but stopped short.

The need they felt, the _desire_ , was something instinctual and carnal. It was overwhelming and driving, but still something to which they could consent. The urge to kiss her was beyond that—was an act somehow more sacred than sex. He couldn’t put a name to it right now, but deep beneath all the pleasure and hormones alighting his insides, he could feel it begging to be acknowledged.

He could at least keep himself from putting that on her shoulders, too.

He diverted his face to the side at the last second, skimming her cheek and down so he could press into her neck. He rubbed his nose there, dragging in a deep lungful so that her pheromones would overpower all the troublesome thoughts he shouldn’t have been able to consider when plagued by a stress heat. She was wearing a tiny choker and he let his lips touch it before kissing beneath it again and again.

Ada put her arms over his shoulders, curling one so that she could hold him in place by his hair. He liked the pull of it, the instruction it gave when he began pressing his lips against her more fervently. She sighed contentedly and pressed her chest against him. He wrapped his arms around her in turn, loosening his hold only when he started to rub over her back, mapping her skin and the back of her dress and the curve of her waist. She was so small that his hand encapsulated her flank easily and he marveled at it, squeezing softly.

He could taste the slight salt on her, hinting that she hadn’t been as panicked as he had over the duration of the night. He lapped at it and she tilted her head to let him, encouraged him to follow the line of the choker to her throat and then across to the opposite side. He obeyed and was rewarded when she nuzzled him, her nose at his temple and then her cheek, comforting him through the pang of need stuttering up from his pelvis.

After petting his hair for a moment, she drew him back, a little more forcefully for how reluctant he was to be apart from her. He was practically gasping as he sat there, looking at her, feeling how high and pleading his eyebrows were. She just smirked at that and traced her hands down the collar of his shirt to its first button. She did not break eye contact with him at any point while working it open. Underneath he had on long sleeves, which had come standard issue with the uniform he’d found. She stripped the first of his layers off impatiently, freeing it and the second from under his belt.

Leon helped with the second shirt, grabbing it from behind and yanking it off to toss it aside. His hair, wet as it was, was apparently sticking up crazily, because she smoothed it for him again almost immediately. Her eyes weren’t watching her hands, though… they were looking over his chest, heaving and beaded with sweat.

She pushed him back into the pillows by his shoulders, passing her palms down from there to test his pectorals, to feel the rise and fall of his abdominal muscles. Leon had never been more appreciative of his exercise routine in his life for the open admiration in her eyes. Her head even tilted as one of her thumbs tracked over his happy trail, playing with the hair there until she was obstructed by his belt.

Deftly, she undid the buckle and tugged it from around his waist. The sight of her, on her knees and stripping him bare, drove him to take over, to all but rip open the fly of his pants and struggle out of them and his sodden boxers. When he threw them aside, though, he was a little more hesitant as he laid down, painfully engorged and bared completely for her to see.

As with his torso, she seemed very pleased with what she saw, and he felt the pride sing in his veins.

Ada lowered towards him, almost panther like for the elegance of her movements. The rookie reached out, unable to do anything else, and touched along the outside of her arms and up to the straps of her dress. She looked amused but allowed him to pull them until she could slip her arms free and he could see the way her breasts fit in her bra. He wanted to strip the red completely off, but she shoved him down again.

Yet again, she gripped his jaw and turned his head to the side, so assertively that he bit his bottom lip to keep silent. He stayed that way, inhaling heavily through his nostrils and trying not to arch against her as she set a kiss to his throat as her starting point. Her hands sought a path first, squeezing his chest as her mouth followed, teeth nipping at his collarbone hard enough to mark. From there she skimmed her cheek between the panes of his chest, intaking his pheromones as she licked to a nipple.

He jerked, bowing his back in surprise. He’d always been embarrassed by the sensitivity of his nipples, but Ada seemed anything but. She sucked him in, humming as she did as if the omega beneath her was better tasting than anything she’d eaten in days. Mindlessly, he ran his hands over her back and waist, half appreciative and half begging. She not only understood it, but preened under his devoted rubbing, rewarding him by repeating her administrations on his opposite nipple.

Leon whispered her name gently, and she moved from him, kissing teasingly down the middle of his torso while looking up from under her lashes at him.

When she slipped out of his range to hover over his hips, he had to even out his breathing for how deliciously devastating the sight of her so close to his dick was. She wrapped her fingers around it, watching him and wincing in sympathy as he gasped in blissful agony. After trying to deny himself for so long, he had to grab the bed to steady himself against the slow pumps of her fist.

“This is a nice surprise,” she almost purred in reference to his size.

The omega blushed at that, bringing a hand to his face so he could hide behind it. He ended up biting it, groaning despite that distraction when her lips kissed over his red cockhead. It wasn’t enough to stop any of his sounds, not when she sucked more kisses along the length of him, wet and hot and tantalizing. Carefully, she slipped her fingers beneath his ball sack, hefting the weight of him there her other hand directed the length of him into her mouth.

“Fuck,” he moaned brokenly, swiping his hair back so he could stare down at her unimpeded. Her mouth was warm and wet and stretched out over his cockhead. She licked at him leisurely, tilting her head to feel the bulb against her inner cheek and then back to have the weight of him slipping against her tongue towards the back of her throat.

He wanted to hump forward, to find release and calm, to regain some semblance of sanity, but he didn’t want to hurt her, to force her—he didn’t want it to be _over_. He wanted to be in her mouth, inside her, in her arms for as long as he was able.

Ada looked up at him, pulling off to lap at him again. She placed a kiss just under the head and then her hands were gone, flitting along his hips and upwards until she could scoop up one of his hands. She placed it in her hair.

His cock jumped, tapping against her lips unbidden. She sucked it back in and closed her eyes. Leon moaned, hypnotized by the way his fingers disappeared between the dark strands, entranced by the fact that an _alpha_ was allowing herself to be held in such a way. He stroked it lovingly, enjoying the silky weight of it and the way she leant into him. She’d wanted him to take a bit of control, but he was so lost in touching her that he could only stroke her hair and cheek as she wrung wave after wave of pleasure from him.

She had her fingers wrapped around the base of him, pumping in time with the motion of her mouth and throat. The other hand, free as it was, slipped down from his hipbone to the front of him, trailing through his pubic hair and down the crease of his leg and pelvis, back behind his balls. Hesitantly, he spread his thighs a bit for her and then wider when she nudged him with her elbows.

Down there, close to his opening, he was as wet as her, a sign that the omega in him wanted relief in any and every way it could get. Her fingers easily slid through the slick and she stroked there, her pads gliding over and around his pucker. He felt it open for her, eager and twitching.

She tested him with one finger, but his body all but pulled her in and so she sank two, right down to her knuckles, as her mouth swallowed him down.

“Ah, holy shit!” He spread his legs all the wider and plopped his head back against the pillows to sustain the bowed nature of his back, to let her spear all the deeper inside.

The hand he had on her twisted home, holding her there to prolong the swallowing motion of her throat against the heartbeat in his cock. She tried to sink down more for him, as much as she could, but the moment he felt her gag, he let her up, petting and caressing in worried gratitude.

She took the setback in stride, swallowing and collecting her breath to set upon him again, bobbing her head in a mimicry of tiny thrusts. He moved with her, giving aborted little undulations forward and back between her dual ministrations. When she added yet another finger and _curled_ them, he tried to move all the faster.

Her fingertips fell against his prostate, massaging and tapping and driving him into a frenzy. He could feel the pleasure building up from his insides, extreme and almost unbelievable in the way it combined with the pulses from his erection. When the cascade became too much, he grabbed at her hair again.

“Ada,” he huffed, “you’re gonna make me cum.”

She gave a muffled hum in response but did not relent on the barrage, taking him as deep as she could at her pace. With her fingers she thrust all the faster, spreading the digits to likewise spread _him_ , to push his opening and walls to their limits, to give her more room to drum her fingers on his prostate and milk him dry from both spots.

Delirious and overwrought with uncontrollable yearning and pleasure and Ada’s pheromones, Leon felt safe and _wanted_ , felt full and enjoyed, felt the crest rolling over him so strongly he had to give in.

Ada moaned as he thrust into her mouth, holding him in a way that would let her lips pull at him through his spasms, that would let her fingers wring every last drop from his thudding dick. She swallowed and had to pull back before he was finished, stroking the rest to dribble down over his abdomen.

He writhed a bit towards the end, whimpering until she withdrew her fingers. She curled that arm around the meat of his thigh and waited, turning so she could press her mouth against the soft skin and hairs.

His hand had fallen from her in his orgasm, useless and fanned out against the bed beneath them. He could feel her tender little ministrations, but remembering his name, let alone forming words, seemed an impossible thing right then. She didn’t seem to mind giving him time to come back to himself.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be something he couldn’t guarantee because when he opened his eyes, when he looked down at her, his cock was still hard and upright against his stomach and the need for an alpha on, in, _against_ him was as powerful as ever. He felt his eyebrows curl in apology, but she rose and trailed her knuckle along his erection in consideration.

Then she bowed low to his stomach. “You need more of me?” Her tongue fanned out, scooping one line of his seed back into her mouth.

“Ada,” he pleaded. She was the most sultry, beautiful woman he’d ever met, and he had a feeling the insanity fogging his mind was no longer only because of the stress heat.

“I have you,” she promised.

He swallowed and shook his head. He pushed himself up, using his elbows and abs to maneuver into a sitting position. She quirked her eyebrow, sitting back and reaching out in confusion. Instinctively, he caught her hand and drew it near, pressing his mouth against her palm and down, worshipping the supple skin of her wrist and forearm.

Then, fumbling, he touched over her sides, trying to peel the wrinkled dress down from her middle.

“Wanna see you,” he panted. “Please.”

She gifted him with a small laugh and touched the side of his face. “Just see me?”

He shook his head again desperately.

“My turn?” Ada questioned, rising to kneel and thus tower over him.

“Yes,” he breathed, “God, _yes_.”

The agent smiled and put her hands on his biceps, squeezing the muscle there as he shimmied her tight dress down over her hips. Gently, he eased her to sit back on the bed this time, turning so that when she raised her hips, he could pull the material off the long line of her legs in one go. He ran his hand back up the side of one on his way back up, marveling over the feel of pantyhose and muscle against his palm.

Holding herself up on one elbow, her eyes tracked his hand, sighing in pleasure when he squeezed the meat of her, right where ass met thigh. From there he passed up her side, caressing over her ribcage and teasing the side of her breast with his thumb. She leaned into it and sat up fully so she could take over both hands, forcing them over the cups of her bra.

Leon sucked in a breath and squeezed tenderly, memorizing the way her eyes fluttered and her shoulders dropped back to push more of herself into his palms. He moved in to kiss at her neck again, massaging her as he went until he’d gotten so close he had to run his hands backwards around her. She instantly put her arms around him, pressing tight and still so that when his fingertips fell over the clasp of her bra he was able to unclip it easily.

Ada eased back from him, allowing him to be the one to strip her bare and toss the undergarment aside. Understandably, he was a bit distracted by the sight of her. Her breasts were full and perfect, just like the rest of her, and her nipples were pink and hard, a testament to her arousal. Leon set his hands upon her again, needing to feel the weight and give of them. Needing to run his thumbs over her nipples, to roll them between his fingers when she keened.

Enflamed by the way she was arching into his touch, Leon hooked an arm around her waist and swept her from her sitting position to plant her back down against the mattress. Her breasts bounced with the motion and he eased down on her, taking them up again as he kissed her the way she had him, tasting her throat and collarbones and sternum. Reverently, he skimmed his lips over her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth so he could worship it.

The agent gasped lowly beneath him, her hand latching onto his hair with no qualms. She held him there, bowing her back when he flicked his tongue back and forth over the nub in succession, faster and faster—anything to keep her in bliss beneath him. When he switched breasts he did so immediately, hating the idea of leaving her wanting. She scratched at his scalp in appreciation, using her free hand to pet him elsewhere. When one of her legs hooked around him he grappled at it, squeezing the muscle to temper the urge to grind down against her.

“Mm, Leon,” she called.

He slathered his tongue over her once more before slipping off, nuzzling his nose and chin along the delicate skin as he went. He panted there for a few moments, trembling from the resurgence of his cravings, tenfold now that she was under him. He soothed himself by pressing a kiss between her breasts and down, feeling her breath through the motion of her stomach as he traced it with his mouth.

Leon stopped at the start of her pantyhose, gently folding his fingers underneath it so he could shimmy and roll it down her body without tearing it. He _wanted_ to tear it, but it was better that he strip her of it completely lest he deny himself any part of her. She moved with him, raising one leg and then the other until they were free of the obstruction. With that skin now bared to him, he felt over it and, when that wasn’t enough, bent in half to put his lips against one ankle and worship the curve of her all the way up into her inner thigh.

Ada sighed as he sucked into her skin, leaving mouth-sized pink marks in his wake. When he did the same to the opposite leg, the alpha helped him by raising it, resting her ankle at his shoulder and guiding his head closer and closer by his hair. Despite the tugging on his scalp, Leon rested his cheek against her inner thigh, eyes on the black of her panties. Dark though they were, he could tell by the way the fabric was flush against her sex and by the light sheen on her skin just around it, that she was drenched and leaking. Had he been blind he still would have known for the smell of her, enticing and heady, as laden with want as his own slick.

He pressed into her, lapping at the silk in urgency.

“Oh!” the alpha gasped in surprise, arching into the way he mouthed against her. For several moments she ground against the feeling, soaking his chin with her excitement. Before long it wasn’t enough for her, and she pulled his head back, so much so it was hard to swallow—hard to do anything but look at the flush across her cheeks.

At the swollen darkness of her lips. At the heaving rise and fall of her breasts.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, fool that he was.

She smiled and swiped one gentle hand through his hair and then down his cheek so she could place a thumb against his lip. “So cute,” she told him. “You’re doing so well.”

He kissed her finger, eyes fluttering at her praise.

She caressed him a little longer and then raised her hips. “Take these off and taste me.”

Leon sucked in a shaky breath, heart hammering and erection bobbing as he shuffled to obey. After planting one more kiss to her thigh, he stripped the silk from her hips. She drew one leg back to free it, leaving the omega to pull the material off the rest of the way. Like her bra, he tossed it away carelessly, eyes falling between her legs.

Ada stretched back against the pillows, spreading her thighs wide in invitation. One of her hands traced down her own belly and over her mound so that her fingers could spread her lower lips for his view. Leon gaped at the sight of her, turned on by how smooth and pink and swollen and _horny_ she was. Captivated, he bent low, planting his hands on the bed. When he was within range, she cupped the back of his neck and urged him down.

“Make me feel good,” she husked.

The cop went down, flattening his front against the bed and pushing the width of his shoulders between her legs to keep them wide. He hooked one forearm around a thigh and set his free hand on her mons, his thumb just shy of her clit. Yet again he dragged in the scent of her, the dominance of her pheromones copious even here in the slick pouring out of her.

And because of that he wanted to please her, wanted to bury his face in her folds and make her moan forever.

Closing his eyes, he set upon her clit first, slathering his tongue back and forth over the engorged nub. Ada practically mewled above him, undulating against his open mouth and jaw in obvious enjoyment. There was a sensuality to the way she rolled her hips, to how she held him there and chased the pleasure the curl of his tongue could give her. He flicked the muscle back and forth, wanting to stimulate her the same way she had him, wanting to build her orgasm so that it was as earth stopping as his had been.

He could feel her wetness staining his chin and he licked down to catch it on his tongue. As he moved, he teased along and between the folds of her labia, intoxicated by the way the sensitive skin parted and welcomed him. He settled two of his fingers over her clit, massaging them side to side to keep her pleasure as a constant as his tongue explored over her opening.

He flattened the length of it against her, practically drinking her right from the source. Her slick was almost-sweet, salty and tangy and the best thing he’d ever tasted in his life. And he felt starved for it, for _her_ , so he tested the give of her and, slowly, almost slower than he could stand, pushed his tongue into her heat.

“Yes,” she keened, arching to give him all the room he needed to press as deep as possible. “Yes, keep going.”

He did, inhaling her musk as he widened his jaw to give her what she wanted. He started by thrusting, plunging his tongue into her until he couldn’t anymore and then repeating the motion until she was all but humping his face. On one deep push he held firm, wiggling and sliding all over the bumps of her inner walls, feeling the way her body spasmed from the inside.

When he withdrew, he needed a moment to catch his breath, puffing against her sex but reluctant to move far from the center of her. When he looked up at Ada through his fringe her chest was heaving and her eyes almost completely black. He reached up her, skimming his fingers over her nipple. She enclosed her hand over his and rolled against him, sighing when he lowered his mouth back down to suckle at her clit once again.

The fingers of his free hand he tickled down, remapping the dripping lips of her slit as he sought her opening once again. In place of his tongue, he pressed in one finger, sinking home to his knuckle for all that he’d already prepared her tightness. And she _was_ tight when he made to add a second finger. He had to go slowly, to work the tip in passed his first knuckle before her body began to pull him in, welcoming him until he could press no farther.

She was so wet it made it easy for him to pull out of her and slide back in. Made it easy to turn the gentle motion fast and rough. To thrust into her. To fuck her on his fingers as she rolled between them and his mouth.

She was making lewd sounds above him, and he groaned in response, disregarding the dull ache in his jaw and the greater one in his cock.

A shudder went through Ada, obvious beneath his fingers and tongue, and suddenly she was wrenching his face away. “Stop.”

He did, pulling his fingers free and licking the taste of her most intimate place from his lips.

The alpha regarded him, panting. He stared back, just as breathless. And when she tugged him, he went to her, blissed out and more than eager to fill the space between her thighs. She was looking at his mouth and for a moment his heart fluttered with the thought that she was going to kiss him.

He was so enamored with the thought, so hopeful for it, that she completely blindsided him when she wrapped her legs around his middle and flipped their positions in one effortless motion.

Leon let out a surprised laugh, one that put the smirk back on her face.

Unhurriedly, she shifted atop him, planting a leg on either side of him. Because of that he could feel the sodden heat of her against his lower belly. He wanted her to rub it into his skin so that he’d smell like her forever.

Instead, she used her position to smooth the hair out of his face again. He smiled stupidly at her as she did, hoping they’d keep making a mess of it for the tenderness it gained him.

“Did you like that?” she asked.

He nodded, running his hands over the side of her legs and up to her ass. She rubbed against him when he squeezed.

“You did so good,” the alpha told him.

“Ada,” he whispered, nuzzling against her hand.

She pushed a finger against the cleft on his chin and withdrew, planting her palms on his thighs to help her balance as she sat back on his lap. He felt his dick twitch against her ass, tempting him to push up against her, but he waited, submissive and impatient for her to take control. She teased him for it, curving the small of her back so that she could angle her hips back enough to rub her slick folds against his length. When this wasn’t enough for either of them, she reached behind to press his dick flush them.

Leon’s hips bucked a bit, slipping in her wetness and sending them both a bit off balance. His alpha gasped at it, though, and rocked again.

“You want this?” she asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

“More than anything,” he admitted, groaning as she rolled again.

“Mm, you’re a good boy, Leon,” she said, voice low. And then, as if to reward him, she rose on her knees and drew his dick up to press the tip to her lower lips.

Instinctively he locked his hands on her hips, eyes wide and body heaving as he watched and _felt_ his erection press into her. She’d been so tight around his fingers and she was the same now, her inner walls gripping and convulsing around him. He gasped, eyes and head rolling back as she sank onto him completely.

Her voice was breathy when it brought him back. “Feel good?”

“Yes,” he wheezed, “you feel so good, Ada.”

The agent’s hands ran up his abdomen. “Mm, you make _me_ feel so full, Leon. Look at me.”

He didn’t know if he could hold out if he did, but he was desperate to never disappoint her, so he did as he was told. She was perched above him, her legs spread wide to encompass the width of his hips, her breasts were hanging down enticingly from where she was stroking his muscles, a caress meant to calm him… though he had a suspicion it helped her, too.

With their eyes locked, she leaned back and straightened her spine, taking a hold of each of his thighs for leverage, then, alluringly, she raised her hips up until he was almost falling out of her before letting gravity encourage her back down. He kept his eyes on her, knowing how agonized he looked and wondering if she liked that.

He certainly liked the flex of her hips and the clench of her abdominal muscles as she worked herself up and down on his dick. Mind overwhelmed and body overwrought, he weakly petted up her sides, wanting to feel everything he was seeing, needing to focus on it to keep himself present. To keep himself from getting lost, from only feeling and giving nothing to his alpha in turn.

He stroked up to cup her breasts, massaging and flicking his thumbs over her nipples. She made a contended sound and rolled her hips harder and faster, chasing every avenue of stimulation she could. Leon tried to hump up into her, limited though his range was. He wanted to make her feel good, better than good, the best she’d ever felt.

His little thrusts smacked them together, amplified the sound of their bodies plodding together, of his dick squishing up into her, of their combined grunts and gasps.

Ada rode him like that for seconds or eons, he wasn’t sure, but he tried to keep petting her, tried to hold out so they could enjoy the way they were making each other feel for as long as possible. When her thighs began to tire from managing her weight up and down and up and down, she rested them at his sides, their skin flush. She hunched her weight forward, placing her hands over his and squeezing as she began to circle her hips, as she alternated with sharp, little jerks back and forth to drag the width of him over every crevice of her inner walls.

“Ada,” he breathed. He could feel himself building up again, with the taste of her slick still on his tongue, the smell of her in his nostrils, the dominance of her words in his head, and the clench of her insides around his dick.

And yet somehow, _somehow_ he wanted to be closer. Wanted to be so close there’d be nowhere to go but deeper into one another.

Needful, the omega used what strength he still had to hook one of his arms around her and draw her off. Then, as she had done to him, he rolled her down against the bed and beneath him.

He leaned in and kissed over her chest apologetically but when he looked up her expression was equal parts bemusement and arousal. Unabashedly, she spread her legs around him, using her feet to urge him back inside her where he belonged. Wanting to please her, to fulfill her, to sate his fever, to meld into her, he took himself in hand and sank back into place.

She hiked her thighs up, holding them apart until he replaced her hands with his own. He wanted her open and wide so that he could be as close as possible, so he could fuck into her in the same urgent pace she’d set. Faster and surer than even that.

She hummed beneath him, loud and satisfied for the way he was handling her. Her own hands strained to reach him, petting over what they could of his stomach as his thrusts pushed her up into the pillows. When they fell away, they fell to her own skin, one lifting to knead her own breast and the other slipping down so that her fingers could play at her clit.

Leon stared, feeling drunk on the alpha. He stared at the way her free breast jiggled as he drove into her. He stared at the way she gently teased at the swollen bundle of nerves protruding out from her sex.

Adamant to be the one to give her pleasure, he relinquished his hold on her thighs so he could drag his left hand up and put it on her unattended breast. Diligently, he teased the nipple, catching and testing it with the webbing between his fingers as he mimicked the way she’d touched herself. His right arm he bent so that he could put his fingertips to use, gentle and insistent against her throbbing clit.

Ada practically wailed beneath him, her face smoothing out in excruciating bliss, just like the kind her omega was battling to please her, to make her cum first. Her dark eyes fluttered, half shut and yet they never wavered from him no matter how she rolled and writhed against him and the mattress.

She was still so gorgeous, her dark hair fanned out around her head, skin flushed pink, and her lips parted open around her panting.

Panting because of _him_.

He held her gaze, unable to look anywhere else, not even at the sensual undulations of her body for how enthralled he was with her expressions. So, when her eyebrows furrowed, when her mouth opened wider, when her eyes finally shut, he knew she was close. That he was going to bring his alpha over the edge.

“Faster,” she ordered, breathless. “I’m almost there.”

He hissed in a breath, hips snapping forward to do as bidden. He kept his fingers on her, too, wanting her to make her explode inside and out.

He saw the orgasm take hold of her, watching the clench of it in her stomach and the tremble of it through her legs. He heard it overcome her, taking in and memorizing the cadence of her little puffs of air and voice. He felt it inside of her, fucking through the spasms and rhythmic tightening of her canal.

That last part, _feeling_ the intensity of her pleasure, undid him.

Leon groaned, catching himself just before he could fall upon her, trying to hold himself up long enough to keep thrusting until he had to pull out. Ada didn’t seem to want that, coiling her arms around his neck immediately to tug him down to her. Her thighs came up, ankles locking in the small of his back to keep him in place, tightening and goading him to keep up his pace.

“Ada—!”

“Cum inside me,” she ordered. “Fuck me deep. _Mark_ me deep.”

The omega felt the shudder roll through him, his hips a piston as he chased and caught the pleasure, letting the waves of it overcome him. Incoherently, he grunted her name as it was the only thing he remembered as he hammered into her, shooting his seed deep and burying it there with sloshing, squelching thrusts. Her inner walls felt like they were sucking at him, draining him dry.

He felt wild with it, felt as though he were losing himself in the ecstasy, spiraling out among the brightness of the constellations for how great the disconnect of his orgasm and yet how serene his alpha’s scent. He wanted to get lost there, in _her_ , and delirious as he was, he tilted his head up to kiss the wish into her mouth.

She returned it, tender and profound before it turned slick and lapping.

Leon fell away from it then, weakening as the brightness faded, slamming home one last time to convulse to completion against her womb. Her hand was in his hair, guiding his face aside so she could put her mouth to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She bit him there, not hard enough to pierce the skin, not enough to form a bond, but to leave a stinging mark that would trick his mind, foggy as it was, into thinking he’d been claimed.

With that and the intensity of their coupling, there was a good chance his anxiety and need would flutter away, fulfilled as he’d been by his alpha.

The omega’s balls drew up again, Ada’s teeth having coaxed the last of his spend out of him. He emptied it into her, panting and trying to hold himself still to savor her heat just a little longer. When his strength did finally leave him, his softening cock slipped free of her, plopping down against the mattress as he did her chest.

He kissed the breast closest to his mouth, winding his arms around her as her legs lowered. Her chest was still heaving, and he breathed with her, syncing both their lungs and heartbeats.

After a few moments, Ada put her hands on him in turn, at his spine and the back of his neck. It made him feel safe and calm. It made him feel infatuated.

When Leon eyes opened, he realized they must have dozed. He also realized it hadn’t been too long because he still felt _very_ wet from their activities. And then he realized that picking up on those things meant his brain was at least at a functioning level.

He was still atop Ada, though her breathing was more even now in her exhaustion. Gingerly, he rose onto his elbows so he could see her face. The hand on his neck slipped down beside her, but this didn’t seem enough to wake her. In fact, with her head turned to the side and her eyelashes soft upon her cheek, she looked content. She looked as if they weren’t about to go back out and fight for their lives again.

He wished they weren’t.

He wished he could let her sleep, beautiful and celestial. He wished he could lie there with her, that night and many more. He wished he could wake with her, to a bright morning where everything but their lovemaking was a bad dream. He wished he could be entangled with her forever.

And maybe…

But no. None of that could become a remote reality if they didn’t make it through this. If he didn’t keep her safe. _If she didn’t want it_.

Shifting his weight to one arm, Leon took hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers minutely. “Ada.”

The agent drew in a deep breath, as some tend to do when waking. Subconsciously, her hand was returning the pressure. She lifted her face before her eyes fully opened, turning towards his voice and blinking away their nap as he came into focus.

He smiled fondly, unable to help himself.

Her lips curved slightly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he assured. “Yeah, I’m better now… Thank you. It was—uh…”

His alpha’s hand slipped from his back so that she could curl her arms above her and stretch. When she was finished her expression was coquettish. “Mm, I liked it, too.”

He laughed, uncertain about the sudden nerves tickling his belly.

Ada regarded him for a beat and shyly he rose, moving to her side as she sat up. She rolled her shoulders and neck, glancing about until she caught his eyes once again on her breasts.

“Grab my bra, would you?” she teased.

Abashed, he leant over the side of the bed, rummaging until he could grab both their undergarments. As he pulled his boxers back up he watched her secure her bra back into place. She had to lie down to get her panties back over her hips and before she could rise again, the cop settled a delicate touch to her shoulder to keep her there a moment longer.

She looked at him in question, though it merged into confusion as his hand trailed up to cup her cheek. And yet, she did not shy away from his kiss. He made it tender, made it impactful and earnest and tasted the surprise on her breath as he stole one more as he withdrew.

When she opened her eyes to watch him, he skimmed his knuckles along her cheekbone.

“ _Thank you_ ,” he stressed again.

Something in her face softened. She caught his wrist and held him in place. “You’re welcome.”

He grinned and caressed her skin again. And then, knowing they had to move on, knowing that he was making a fool of himself, he breathed out a small chuckle and turned away. He stood, keeping his back to her to be polite as he ducked down to collect their discarded clothing.

Still, when he turned to pass her that red dress, he swore he caught the tail end of a secret, gentle smile meant only for her. He did not comment on it, only hoped that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

It took him longer to dress than her, convoluted as his uniform was with its layers, belts, and buckles. She waited patiently for him, legs crossed as she sat on the edge of the bed and watched. When he finished he turned to find that playful yet calculating look back in her expression.

He smirked and held out his gloved palm to her. She raised an eyebrow but allowed him to help her to her feet. When he held her a beat too long, she splayed her hand out against the middle of his chest and gave him a lighthearted shove.

“Come on,” she said. “We’re not out of this yet.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with a lopsided, foolish smile. He motioned for her to lead the way and then, with one last glance at the bed, followed her back out into the night.


End file.
